Ochibi
by ame no itteki
Summary: LuluSuzaLulu C.C. isn't called witch for nothing. Fed up watching the obvious attraction between two childhood friends,the green-haired witch decided to take the matter into her hands. So,the worst days of Lelouch’s life begins.. Co-written with Yamiro
1. Chapter 1

Ame: Ohayou, watashiwa Ame desu… Yoroshiku ^^

Yamiro: And I'm Yamiro-sama…! ^__^

Ame: This is our first co-written CG story. Hope you like it!!

Yami: I have written the first chappie... but the idea belongs entirely to Ame-chan *smothers Ame-chan with her love*

Ame: Mou, Yami treats me like a child.. Anyway, like Yami said the first chapter is written by her. And the second chappie will be written by me! My writing might not be as good as Yami's, so beware!!

Yami: That's not true! I'm just strange (and clingy) like that!

Ame: Ok, so the summary please?

Yami: *places her hand on her chest and starts reciting*

C.C. isn't called witch for nothing. Fed up watching the obvious attraction between two childhood friends, the green-haired witch decided to take the matter into her hands. So, the worst days of Lelouch's life begins..

"You won't be able to fulfill our contract if you continue to day-dream about that boy all the time."

"That doesn't give you any reason to change him into... into...THIS!"

Huh, so Lulu is pedhopile now?

Ame: Um.. we don't own CG so.. Yami what should I say again? We don't own, no beta, and...

Yami: Read and Review please! ^_^

Chapter 1

A pair of golden irises stared unblinkingly at the figure seated by the desk not a few meters away. Their owner was currently lying on the bed, deep in thought, even the delicious looking and smelling pizza piece could not distract her from the thinking this time. It could be probably considered a miracle, that something other than pizza seemed to catch her attention... and she would probably too, smirk and agree with whoever would voice the thought... but there was just something that couldn't let her enjoy herself. Even the pizza seemed to lose it's usual appeal, and that was her favorite one, the extra cheese slowly slipping from the triangular slice she held in her hand.

It was unnerving, to say the last, never before something like that happened.

And she wasn't pleased with the fact. Not even a bit.

What was the cause for this, someone could wander.

Or who.

Well, the answer was simple, really.

Who ever else than the other occupant of the room, Lelouch Lamperouge? The boy who seemed to be engrossed with his school work, or the plans for the Black Knights... she didn't quite know or care. All she knew, was that it was all bullshit.

He may look like he was fully focused on the task at hand, but she knew better. Every now and then she would catch him stare off into the space over the desk or at the window, completely lost in his own merry little world.

Though it seemed not so merry after all, since he usually frowned angrily, as if chiding himself for getting distracted... and after that, returning to his work with renewed 'enthusiasm'.

She couldn't fathom what crossed his mind on moments like that, and knowing the boy, usually it were thoughts of world domination or other ridiculously crazy stuff like that... but now it didn't seem to be the case. She noticed it quite a long time ago, that the young exile was bothered by something. She, being the sarcastic witch that she was, made a few stinging comments about that, which didn't seem to reach it's target.

The younger of them just ignored her completely.

Nothing, completely nothing. Not even the usual remark of 'witch'.

She wouldn't say that she was worried, even if Lelouch was Marianne's firstborn child and held a special place in her heart, she just couldn't muster the energy to feel something like that.

Then, why was the pizza suddenly so unappealing to her?

She took a small bite and lowered it again to place the cold slice back to the box, deciding with disgust that enough was enough. She will have her beloved pizza back, no matter what.

And the key to that was just in front of her.

Lelouch, Lelouch... the boy was special, but not to this point, that she was supposed to feel obliged to help him!

He would forever be in debt after all is over, and she would make sure that he will make her his own, special, homemade pizza (that she oh so much loved) everyday for the rest of their lives.

Which is quite a long time, considering her being immortal.

Ah yes, she did have a theory what caused the midnight haired boy to be so distressed.

The damned virgin needed to get laid.

And by no one else than by his best friend, Suzaku Kururugi.

It was there, the tension that is, between the two boys. It wasn't that hard to notice, Lelouch seemed to be an entirely different person with him around. Just like with Nunnally, but with slight differences. Like staring, when the other wasn't looking.

She was aware of that, often spying on this strange little family the three of them made... It sometimes made it hard to watch, but it was her 'power' after all... and she could see the love between these three.

Damned fools! Couldn't they appreciate what they have? she thought bitterly, recalling her own painful past… What she would do to have something like that back then… maybe life would be different…

Yes, the two childhood friends had it hot for each other, but were afraid to tell the other one.

How cliché it could get?

"What?" came the irritated voice, distracting her from her musings. She looked up, her golden eyes shone with unusual determination, as she met the other, purple, pair which widened at that sight in confusion.

"Nothing that should concern you, boy." she said rolling on the bed, away from the small pile of pizza boxes. She was now lying on her back, looking at the world upside down, her long strands of green hair falling from the edge of the bed.

Lelouch sighed, and she noticed that he sounded tired. More than before.

"How many times have I told you not to eat pizza on my bed?" he said half-heartedly and she blinked.

"I'm not eating pizza now, am I...?" she offered innocently, motioning towards the closed box.

Lelouch just rolled his eyes and turned back to continue his work, probably deciding that ignoring her would make her lose interest eventually. (Like that could ever happen.)

Oh how naive the boy still was.

She smirked.

If she needed to play cupid to get her pizza back, then may it be.

She wasn't called "The Witch of Britannia" for nothing after all.

.,-'-,. .,-'-,.

To say that the last week in Lelouch Lamperouge's life was a living nightmare would be a severe misunderstanding, just like saying that Milly Ashford liked to bug people. Which was a very big underestimating the blonde evil, who was bent on making his life as miserable as possible.

Well, this time she wasn't the one responsible for the black circles under his eyes or the overall 'I'm miserable' aura surrounding him. To Lelouch though, it would be better if Milly was the villain, because then he would be able to blame someone, and with the things as they were now, the only person to blame was he alone.

What happened then?

Well, for starters, he was sure that he didn't slept for more than a few hours during the course of the entire week.

Cause?

Some very, very vivid dreams.

Involving his best friend, on less.

A pink hue made it's way to his cheeks as he recalled them (inwardly thanking whatever higher power, that the path he usually took to get to the school was deserted and on one saw the little display).

He happened to have wet dreams before, a few of them even involving, to his utmost horror at first, Suzaku, but the ones he had this past week... they felt like they were reality, not just some random dreams... and they couldn't leave him alone.

Every time he closed his eyes he would see these scenes again and he didn't really want to complain, because it all felt just so good (and since he would never be able to do such things in reality, he wanted to cherish these blissful dreams... yes, he admitted that he liked his friend a bit more than a normal friend should...)... but it affected his life a s Lelouch Lamperouge and Zero.

In the first case, he started skipping his classes more (thankfully Suzaku didn't show up for the past few days, due to his military duties, he wouldn't know what he would do if he was subjected to the other's company). So many sleepless nights drained him of energy quickly, and he didn't even have it to pretend like he was listening to the teacher's endless chatter. Not to mention that it would be embarrassing to be caught having a wet dream in the light of a day, in a classroom, moaning your best male friend's name, no less.

His rebellion suffered because of this also, being the leader, a person responsible for his subordinate's lives, he wouldn't ever want to endanger them by being in such bad shape, prone to make some mistake any minute.

A mistake in his case could mean somebody's life.

They weren't just pawns to him, maybe they were at the beginning, with him blinded with his want to get revenge, but he learned to know that they depended on him, Zero, and with them their families. Masses of Japanese saw him as their only light of hope.

And with that on mind, he was bound to limit his appearances as Zero.

Lelouch cursed his hormones inwardly, to pick such time to... to...

The raven haired ex-prince frowned angrily, disgusted with himself, he had to quickly find a solution to his LITTLE problem, less he wanted to suffer the consequences.

And never, not even for a second in that brilliant mind of his, a thought of confronting the source of the problem itself, that is, the brown haired soldier, passed as the most possible scenario to solve the problem.

Lelouch sped up his steps, not noticing that the alley wasn't so deserted after all, a small figure clad in white standing not a few meters away with a displeased frown upon her usually expressionless face.

Too bad for him, he never knew what the Lady Fate had in store for him.

Or as in this case, a one pizza starved Witch.

.,-'-,. .,-'-,.

The day passed rather quickly for Lelouch, and it was the last of his classes now. Fortunately for him, Suzaku still haven't came to the school. Not that he didn't want to see the brown haired boy, just the opposite. He quite missed the idiot's company... he just wasn't sure if that would be any good for his raging hormones.

He could not allow the other to expose his little secret, he was afraid of that even more than Suzaku finding out about him being Zero.

Suzaku... the idiot just had to complicate things. First refusing to join him... to join Zero... and create the world of Nunnally's dreams... and now he found out that he was that damned white knightmare's pilot. The one that ruined so many of his carefully thought of plans.

Thanks to this, he could not even think about having an actual relationship with Suzaku... they could be only enemies...

Not to mention that exposing his feelings could kind of ruin their friendship, if the other didn't return his feelings.

If it wasn't for the factors, he would never hesitate to tell the brunet how he felt. He wasn't a coward, and there was too much to gain to not to make a gamble...

He shook his head, willing these thoughts from his head, as the bell rang signaling that the last period was over.

He relaxed in his seat, smiling to his self proclaimed best friend, Rivalz as he waked in seating himself by the window in the row behind him.

His smile however quickly faltered as he noticed another of his friends enter.

He mustered some energy to return the idiotic smile the other flashed to him.

"Way to go, Suzaku. What do we owe to have you with us on this lovely afternoon?" he spoke up, hoping that there was nothing suspicious in his tone.

"Lelouch." the brown haired idiot replied by the way of greeting and continued after he took his place next to Rivalz "Uh, I just got released from my duty for today, and since we still had classes I thought I would attend as many as I can."

He THOUGHT, that idiot! Lelouch seethed, outwardly smiling. He turned away, the entrance of the teacher serving as a good excuse to further ignore the newcomer.

Not that it was possible. Just the thought that Suzaku was sitting just a few inches away from him, after all these days of not seeing each others... was making his heart beat faster.

He scowled, closing his eyes, and regretted the action immediately, as the much unwanted images attacked him.

Suzaku hovering over him, whispering sweet nothings into his ear, and then slipping his tongue there... biting on the lobe... making him squirm and toss on the bed with a pleasure he never knew before...

He snapped his eyes open, almost gasping out loud, feeling the heat reach his cheeks and his lower parts.

Just what he needed! A damned hard on in a middle of the class!

Just frickin' great!

He gritted his teeth, and actually started to listen to the teacher, wishing for his arousal to disappear. It seemed to work, halfway into the lecture there was no sign that something like that ever happened.

At least physical sign.

It was a first time for this to happen in school... these things were completely out of his control and he hated that fact with passion.

Though his torment was far from being over it seemed. Much to his dismay, the brunet idiot didn't get the clue (like bolteing out of the classroom, as soon as the bell rang, ahead of everyone wasn't enough of saying 'I don't want to be bothered' or 'I'm in a hurry') and followed him out.

"Lelouch!" he heard him shout and winced, preparing himself for the worst. The brunet quickly ran up to him, that stupid grin never fading from his face.

"Lelouch." he repeated.

Damned idiot! Would he stop saying his name?!  
He heard enough of it during these dreams... spoken with such intense  
passion... Lelouch could feel the heat return to his face, and quickly looked away before it became suspicious.

"Are you alright?" Suzaku inquired, confused by his actions, and he grumbled something under his breath as a response.

After a while of silence it drowned on the brown haired youth that he would not speak any more.

"Uh," he started "So... I was wondering if I could visit you guys today... we hind of haven't seen each other for a while..."

That was it, just the thing he was afraid of.

But how could he refuse?

That lost, sheepish look at Suzaku's face... (yes, he deemed it safe to look at the other now)

"Of course, why do you even ask?" Lelouch almost had to force himself to say these words "Nunnally will be happy to have you over."

Damn it all! were his thoughts, there was no way it will help him, just to the contray! Every minute in the brunet's company... it would be like a sweet torture!

But there was no way around this now. All he could do... was to try to keep a straight face and not to let these thoughts overrun his mind again.

.,-'-,. .,-'-,.

The dinner was a pleasant experience, they talked about everything and nothing, just enjoying the feeling of being together again.

Nunnally, as he predicted was delighted to have Suzaku join them, and C.C. was fortunately nowhere to be found. But it was only one problem off his shoulders.

Though no more 'accidents' happened, it was still hard to interact without raising suspicion. They knew each other, and it wasn't hard to tell there was something on the other's mind. He was lucky in that aspect, but that's where his luck apparently ended.

It started to rain.

Of course Nunnally, being the sweet little girl, couldn't say anything other than:

"Suzaku! You don't seriously consider going out in that weather, do you?"

"But..."

"You aren't a burden! Don't you even dare to think as such!" his little sister cut the idiot off before he could voice his nonsense "You're just like a family member to us!"

He couldn't help but smile at her words.

That, and the happy expression Suzaku sported.

He was always worrying over him, since he meet Suzaku after these long years of separation. He was different then back in the carefree days they spent amongst sunflower fields... more closed up and unreachable... even going to the point of actualy lying to the both of them about the things he did in the military.

But it now seemed all the idiot needed was some shouting and love...

"Idiot's just sometimes need to be reminded of them being idiots, Nunnally." he spoke up, looking at the now blushing brunet. Adorable. "We do have some spare rooms, so feel free to spend the night."

"Thanks..." was all Lelouch managed to hear as he excused himself and made his way to the bedroom, leaving Nunnally alone with Suzaku.

It was stupid of him... to have the object of his fantasies sleep under the same roof as him... but he was tired, and there wasn't anything he could really do about the situation...

Lelouch changed and laid on the, for once, empty bed, prepared for yet another sleepless night... to his surprise it wasn't long before he fell into a blissful slumber...

.,-'-,..,-'-,.

It was the first time in days Lelouch had a good night of sleep and felt so rested. He wanted to prolong it for a little bit more, but the sunlight shining directly on his face made it quite impossible.

Lelouch growled, and rolled so that the sun was no longer bothering him.

And by doing so, he realized there was another problem.

There was something on his bed.

He opened his eyes slowly, and blinked.

Once.

And twice.

Instead of a certain green haired witch, something -_or rather someone_- curled up beside him, snuggling happily to his chest.

That something -_someone_- happened to be a small child.

A small child with a mop of curly brown hair that reminded him painfully of a certain brown haired idiot.

A certain brown haired idiot that spent the night in the guest bedroom and IS ten times bigger than the small child beside him.

_What. The. Hell?!_ He thought frantically, scrambling to get away from the still slumbering child.

The movement managed to wake the child, and the little boy's eyelids fluttered, revealing the emerald irises.

There was just one person he knew, that had exactly this color and shade of green...

Suzaku.

"Ara... I never knew you're making babies when I'm gone, boya."

^o^ tbc ^o^

Ame: Yay! Chapter first is done!! So, where is chapter 2?

Yami: *rolls eyes* You haven't write it yet.

Ame: Ekh? Me?

Suzaku: Hey, what happens to me anyway? And who is the child that dare to sleep with Lelouch *mumbles* Even I haven't sleep with him.. Stupid child...

Yami: Where's Lulu anyway?

Ame: Oh, he's still in shock *shrugs* Something about waking up next to a child..

Yami: Poor Lulu... Suzaku, would you mind?

Suzaku: Review please *walks off to check on Lulu*

Ame and Yami: See you in chapter 2!!!


	2. Chapter 2

There you go!!! Chapter 2 of Ochibi ^.^ Sorry if it's so short. I'm not as good as Yami in writing. Please forgive me!!!

Well, enjoy!!!

-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-

C.C. gave a careless shrug as the amethyst-eyed teen failed to counter her smart remark. The boy usually would rise to the banter, instantly responding to her with his usual sarcastic answer. But now, he just sat here, lilac eyes huge with disbelief as he stared at the small brunette before him. She rolled her eyes. Virgin and their stupid reaction. Oh well, she had no time to worry about Lelouch and his little boy toy, she had more pressing matter at hands. She _had to_ find Lelouch's credit card and order some pizzas before the boy came back to his sense. The ebony-haired prince had been cutting her daily pizza dosage for some time now. Something about Nunally wondering why her brother's room always reeked off pizza and all.

Again, annoying blushing virgin.

He must be making excuse to separate her and her cheesy goddess.

Strolling away to find her ticket for more free pizza (aka Lelouch's credit card); C.C. ignored the still shocked boy on the bed and his so-called boy toy.

-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-

Lelouch felt a headache coming as he took into the scene before him. Must be the lack of caffeine. Yes, it must be. He was, after all, not used functioning in the morning without his beloved coffee. Just like how C.C needed her daily dosage of pizza to keep her from bothering him, Lelouch needed his coffee to function fully.

Now, _who_ was the child might be?

As he thought that his mind was already racing with hundred possibility of who the child might be.

Maybe he had slept in the wrong bed last night? _Maybe. _Had he slept in Suzaku's bed in the guest room? _May— _But that didn't explain why the _chibi_ was here. Sure, he might have Suzaku's face and all, but Suzaku clearly was not a _chibi_.

So, who was this child? Suzaku's relative? He shook his head. No. Suzaku _would_ tell him if he had a distant relative that was still alive. Especially if the said relative looked like a mini clone of him!

Maybe he had unknowingly gone to the future? _Probably. _That did explain why he would have a small child sleeping next to him. Did it mean that the boy was his son then? That was the only logical reason he could come up with. _B-U-T. _If the boy was _his_ son then why he looked so much like _Suzaku_? Or did it mean that this boy was Suzaku's son? He felt an uncomfortable ache in his chest when he thought of the possibility of Suzaku having a child with some anonymous female. So, he crossed out that option. Now, what are the other options?

"..ma?" a tiny voice called.

Startled amethyst met with curious emerald.

Lelouch quickly scrambled away as he found himself only a feet away from Suzaku-look-alike-in-chibi-version.

"S- stay there!!" he commanded, trying to keep his distance with the said chibi.

The Suzaku –not– only spent a few seconds to heed his warning before crawling at a full speed towards him.

Lelouch squawked as the emerald-eyed chibi suddenly climbed into his lap, throwing his small arms in what Lelouch suspected to be a hug, "'Zaku wan a hug!!!"

…Zaku?

He looked down at the smiling chibi on his lap.

There was just one person he knew, that had exactly this color and shade of green...

"…Suzaku?" he tentatively called the small brunette.

The chibi titled his head cutely; amazingly innocent huge emerald eyes looked at him before the chibi's face broke into trademark Suzaku (idiotic) grin.

"Mama!"

…………………………………………

WAIT!!! MAMA?!

"_C.C.!!!!!!!_"

^O^ tbc ^O^

That was chapter 2. Sorry if it's too short. We are very busy right now T^T Yami is busy with her uni, and me with schoolwork and trying to apply for the scholarship.... .

Please be kind and leave a review when you leave ^.^ Pretty please? Reviews make us update faster!! 


	3. Chapter 3

_O.o Wow, it seems that so many people like this story. Kinda surprised me, because I didn't think it would be so well received. Nonetheless, please do forgive us for not updating sooner! Yami and I were and still are quite busy with our school and daily life. I haven't been able to stay in touch with her for God knows how long. And last time we talked, it seemed like she still had not got her CG muse back. So, I hope by writing this chapter and dedicating it to her will help getting her back in CG mood again ^.^; __I miss you so much Yami!_!  


_Anyway, this chapter was supposed to be written by Yami as it was her turn to do so. But, since I am the one who write this chapter then I just want to warn you (again) that my writing is not good as Yami. I deeply apologize if this is not up to your expectation, everyone. Do expect lots of OOC, awkwardness, errors, hints of shonen-ai, etc. _

_For warning and disclaimer, see the first chapter._

_Without further ado, please enjoy! _

-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-

**Case:**

The chibified of Suzaku Kururugi

**Culprit: **

Name: C.C. (real name not known)

Nicknames: Witch, pizza-obsessed Witch, C.C.-sama

Age: 22 (too lazy to count the immortal years)

Status: Immortal, Code bearer, Taken (by cheese-kun and Pizza Hut)

Address: Lelouch's room, Black Knight's headquarters (also can be found wherever there is a pizza hut nearby)

**Lawyer of C.C.:**

Name: Special Deluxe Cheese Pizza

Nicknames: Cheesy goddess

Age: 23 minutes (still fresh from oven)

Status: half-eaten

Address: Pizza box

**Lawyer of Suzaku Kururugi:**

Name: Lelouch Lamperogue (or known as Lelouch vi Britannia outside the court)

Nicknames: Black prince, Lulu, _Rurushu_

Age: 17

Status: one-sided crush with his childhood friend, having wet dreams about his so-called friend, hoping (_WOULD YOU JUST STOP TALKING ABOUT MY PERSONAL LOVE LIVE?_) _Fine_, he is still V-I-R-G-I-N. He hopes his first time will be with S-U-Z-A-K-U. Now, satisfied? (_WHY, YOU?_)

_Eep_, temperamental, barbaric lawyer!

**Victim:**

Name: (chibi) Suzaku Kururugi

Nicknames: Suzie, 'Zaku, Suza, soldier boy, traitor

Age: One, two, teri, for. Zaku is for! But Mama say tat big 'Zaku is one seven! (_DON'T CALL ME MAMA!)_

Status: chibi

Address: wherever his mama err…Lelouch is

**Judge:**

Name: Cheese-kun

Nicknames: Cheese-kun

Age: the same as how long C.C. lives in Lelouch's house

Status: err…

Address: same with C.C.

(I fail to understand why they would give the judge position to a stupid plushie)

(Poor _Rurushu…_)

(Shut up, witch!)

-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-

Ok, let's just start the _court_…

"What did you do to him?" Lelouch asked the green-haired culprit, who was currently sprawling lazily across the couch, _his_ couch. Honestly, did that the way a culprit should act?

A pair of bored, golden eyes turned to look at him briefly before focusing back on TV, which was airing a commercial of new kinds of pizza in Pizza Hut. "To whom?"

"Don't play with me, witch." The black haired male gritted out, barely restraining his homicidal urges. He had asked the same question for ten — no, twenty times — since this morning. And every time he asked, that witch would either ignore him completely or barely pay attention at all.

So when the same thing — Lelouch demanding answers and C.C. blissfully ignoring him — happened for the twenty-one times, the ever patient Lelouch Lamperogue finally snapped. He did the most forbidden thing in _10 Things You Shouldn't Do if You Want to Get on C.C's Good Side _book (written and completed by Mao)

_PS: For information, '10 Things You Should Do if You Want to Get on C.C's Good Side' book has indeed been published. For further information or ordering, please contact Mao at 123-xx-xxx._

_PSS: Another important additional information, '10 Things You Should Do if You Want to Get into Lelouch's pants – err, Good Side.' has also been published. For further information or ordering, please contact KS at 007-xx-xxx._

Well, let's go back to the story. Where were we? Oh yeah, so Lelouch did the most unforgivable thing one could do to C.C. — he took her precious cheesy goddess.

"Would you be so kindly to pay attention now?"

He was sure he heard something akin to growl coming from the usually passive golden-eyed witch. Who knew pizza could hold such a power?

"What do you want boy?"

The amethyst-eyed teen smirked. _Finally. _"Tell me what you did to him."

"Who?"

"_Suzaku_."

Twirling her hair almost absent mindedly, the said witch finally relented, "Oh, that soldier boy. What about him?"

"Yes. _Him. _Now, tell me what you did to him."

She shrugged carelessly, "A little this and that."

"And what," Twitch, "'_a little this and that_' supposed to mean?"

"It means just what it means."

At this point Lelouch felt he could tear his hair out of frustration. C.C. clearly hadn't shown any sign of willingly telling him what she had done. Definitely the witch was not in one of her talkative mood, or his incredible persuasive skill would have fished something out of her. This meant that should cope with whatever little information than he already had at the outset, with or without C.C.'s assistance. For one, Suzaku was missing. There was nothing to indicate that the brunette had spent the night in guest room, except Ashford's black uniform jacket, pants, and ... a blue boxers that were left behind. He certainly doubted the Japanese would leave only in his white shirt. The raven knew that his childhood best friend, despite being an insufferable idiot most of the time, was smarter than that. Besides, he doubted the brunette would leave without telling him first. In addition, there was the (not so) mysterious toddler who had magically appeared, sleeping sound and peacefully, next to him this morning. The same toddler with familiar unruly brown hair and emerald colored eyes.

The ex-Prince huffed in annoyance. Only an idiot wouldn't recognize the similarities between those two. There are two possibilities of who the child might be. First, the child was a very distant relative of Suzaku that looked so much like him and had magically appeared on Lelouch's bed this morning — which was very unlikely and highly impossible to happen without his knowing. So, he crossed out that option. Next, the child was _Suzaku_. He didn't know how and why, but he suspected C.C. _must_ have something to do with that fact.

A pair of amethyst colored eyed stared accusingly at the detached golden. "So you mean I woke up to a chibi version of my friend just because your '_little this and that_'? How could you change him into...into _that_?"

At the twinkle and poorly hidden amusement on C.C.'s sun-colored eyes, he realized that the witch was taking pleasure in his expense! So it was indeed her that had caused all of this; she was a witch after all. A sarcastic, annoying pizza-obsessed witch. You didn't normally wake up to a mini clone of your best friend turned enemies turned crush on a daily basis. Especially if the said friend went with the name of Suzaku Kururugi.

"You—"

_CRASH!_

Lelouch stopped short at the loud sound coming from the direction of the kitchen. Amethyst colored orbs instantly flew to the place where the he had told the small brunette to stay put. Finding it empty, the ex-Prince gritted his teeth in frustration. He should have known that Suzaku (as chibi or not) could not stay still even for the life of him; their childhood memories had proved so. However, since the miniature Lancelot pilot wasn't here anymore, that would mean…

C. C. gave a low whistle as she watched the ebony haired prince dashed to the direction of the kitchen. Although she was thankful for Lelouch finally leaving her to some time alone with her pizza, she never knew that the boy could run _that _fast. The boy's time had increased by 27 seconds than his usual standard.

A sly smile danced across her luscious pink lips; it's just proved that her theory was correct.

-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-

When Lelouch arrived in the kitchen, it was not disastrous sight of the normally organized kitchen that held his attention. Rather, it was the small, brown haired toddler that sat in the center of the so-called catastrophe, grinning cheerfully at the mess around him.

_Honestly, what kind of mess that mini idiot had actually gotten himself into this time? Sayoko would not be happy to see all of this when she got home. _

Making sure not to step any of the mess, he made his way to the small kid, whose expression immediately brightened when he spotted the raven-haired male approach. Little hands were stretched out to him in a clear message of wanting to be picked. "Mama!"

Lelouch's face comforted into a frown when he heard that. He had to remind the brunette not to call him 'Mama'. Just because he was the first person Suzaku saw, it did not mean he was his mother. He was a male for god's sake! Damn C.C. and all her _teaching_. He should know she would end up corrupting the small brunette rather than teaching him.

"Suzaku, did you do all of this?" he asked gently, watching as the boy's face broke into a sheepish smile.

"Un. 'zaku made Mama a cake!" the chibified teen answered with a grin, pointing at the err..._cake_? What were his shoes doing in that sticky brown sludge? And were those his socks sticking out of the _cake_?

"Mama?" came a concerned voice.

It took a few more seconds for him to answer the said chibi.

"Ah, thank you..." another look at the _cake_, "I guess."

He had to wash them later. Whatever ingredients that Suzaku used inside his _cake_ that's it.

_Just don't let Suzaku ask anything about eating that _cake _please. Because if he did ask, Lelouch did not think that he was able to refuse those puppy-eyes of his._

He slowly picked Suzaku to his arms, trying not to grimace at how dirty the boy was. He sighed. There was no way denying the inevitable it seemed. He had to bathe Suzaku sooner and later.

"Come on. Let's get you clean up."

-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-

_Awkward, was it? I was attempting to write humor and light fluff for this chapter, but I think I have failed. It just does not feel right and I can't feel the flow of this chapter either *sigh* I guess that after not writing anything creative for almost two years do that to me. Guess I have much to learn before I am good to writing fanfiction again. Not to mention I have to start looking for beta...  
_

_At any rate, please review and tell me (and Yami) what you think! I have the next chapter 50% ready, but I don't know whether you would want to read it or not. Uh, I don't even know if you still and will keep on following this story after reading this crappy chapter of mine. So, please let the author(s) know what is in your mind. Any constructive criticism is welcomed for the future references. Thank you for reading (and hopefully reviewing) Ochibi! See you next chapter where Lelouch will (try to) bathe little Suzaku. Hmm, maybe we should think a new name for little Suzaku. It's boring calling him chibi all the time…Well, later~_


End file.
